Noble Phantasm
| |Precious Tools}} are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. When summoned as Servants in the Holy Grail War, they are the trump cards of the heroes that allow them to overcome others in battle. Origins The Noble Phantasms of all Heroic Spirits are said to have originated from the , the treasury of . They were the greatest treasures of the world collected throughout his lifetime, nameless, splendid weapons, that acted as the Noble Phantasms' prototypes before becoming the objects of faith that act as the foundations for their legends. They spread throughout the world after his death, eventually becoming Noble Phantasms. '' '' - Oldest King Even though it can be considered a paradox, unless Gilgamesh as the original hero possesses them, they cannot be handed down as the Noble Phantasms possessed by the later heroes derived from his legend. Some abilities solely wielded by like and are called Noble Phantasms, so it is unknown if they also fall into that categorization. It is impossible for myths and legends to start from nothing, so they all have common points acting as the foundations that became the model for the legend. Those like demonic swords and holy swords were granted names and abilities once such legends begin to flourish in their lands of origination, but those within Gilgamesh's treasury are their forms before they were granted such through myths and legends. Those possessed by Gilgamesh are the true original models, different than those that have been renewed from older Noble Phantasms over the millennia. Though differing in appearance, renewed weapons hold similar true natures, concepts for their creation, and souls. As with the progression of , , and , all carrying the "foundation of the sacred right to select the king", each cycle of transmigration causes the weapon to become weaker. Gilgamesh claims that the "children cannot defeat their parents", with each new incarnation simply being a deteriorated imitation that cannot match the original model, but claims "but there is no rule that an imitation cannot defeat the original" while taunting him. There are cases where the nature of the Noble Phantasm is not actually a true crystallized mystery, such as Archer's , which is magecraft that symbolizes him, and , which is the quintessence of his martial arts. is a case of a Servant without a Noble Phantasm due to his status as a , but his technique, , has managed to be on par with Noble Phantasms without the use of magecraft. is described more as a "Noble Phantasm of the gods" than a Heroic Spirit, and is a being whose self can be treated as a Noble Phantasm. Characteristics Noble Phantasms make up part of the existence of Heroic Spirits, the anecdotes about their prowess and weaponry all becoming part of the very "symbol" of their existence. As the "ultimate mystery" and the embodiment of the heroes, they are trump cards carried by each to be used at an appropriate time. Most Noble Phantasms will belong only to a single hero, activated only by them, their true owners, by channeling magical energy into them and releasing their True Names. There are cases as with the which is possessed by multiple heroes, possessing it by deed and possessing it by distortion of fact. They each possess a great amount of magical energy that show them being things "outside of normality", miracles exceeding both humanity and magecraft. Noble Phantasms represents the legends of Heroic Spirit, in other words, it would most likely reveal the identity to other Masters if used. For example, if a servant used a Noble Phantasm in a one-on-one tournament format in the , the leakage of information will lead to defeat because it will give clues to the Servant's real name. It can be said that a Master winning without the use of a Noble Phantasm(s) is an excellent Master They are brought into the world with Servants upon their summoning, normally complied out of magical energy and granted the ability to materialize and dematerialize at the wielder's will. Compared to the Servants who sometimes also possesses normal weapons as well, they give off a clear level of magical energy that shows that they are Noble Phantasms. Most Heroic Spirits will only possess one Noble Phantasm, while those who sometimes obtain two or three would normally be the absolute limit, and it may be possible for some to have treasured three or four extraordinary weapons in their life. , with three, is noted to be exceptional among other Servants, and being granted five during his lifetime is the most given to a single hero in Greek mythology. - Mirror of Kibisis Gilgamesh is unique in possessing an unlimited amount within his treasury due to having all of them. possesses eighteen of the nineteen Noble Phantasms. Perseus possesses six with the inclusion of in his legend, possesses five, and others like , , and possess four each. It is possible that Noble Phantasms will be granted to heroes even if they had nothing to do with them in life, such as the misunderstandings of countless people thinking had some connection to the , causing it to become her Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasms are ranked by their strength and mystery. Those called "extremely average" are around the level of B Rank which has strength able to be represented by numbers and show only output of purely physical damage. 's thrown strike is a purely destructive attack, while its piercing version carries a conceptual effect, a "destiny interference type", that falls into a special category. Differing from regular attacks, even a C Rank Noble Phantasm is the equivalent of an A or A+ ranked normal attack. It is possible for the ranks to be increased or decreased depending upon certain circumstances. Gáe Bolg can temporarily be strengthened to A-rank through the use of , while loses ranks from having been obtained and used improperly. Defensive Noble Phantasms like and use the concept of ranks as a means of defense rather than the relative power the ranks represent. Fortress Noble Phantasms are very rare, fewer in number than even the rare Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms. Even those that own them like can only use it within his homeland of Ireland. Floating fortresses like the are close to zero. The ability to kill hundreds and thousands of people is a trait possessed by Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms, but those capable of killing over ten thousand like are few in number. Normally limited to the exclusive usage of their owners due to being tied directly into their legends, the Noble Phantasms of heroes being wielded by other heroes will not normally be able to be wielded properly by them or activated with their True Names, whether stolen or freely borrowed. - Volume 1 There are specific Noble Phantasms like and that can temporarily transfer the ownership of armament Noble Phantasms, allowing to wield them with great skill and to handle them with less skill than the original wielder but also be able to unleash their True Names under certain conditions. Under certain exceptions, it may be possible for a Heroic Spirit to freely grant usage of the Noble Phantasm, requiring the conditions of “''being where he is making a contract, instead of being in opposition, of his own volition''" and "the Noble Phantasm not requiring considerable skill and power to invoke its True Name.” Even with such conditions fulfilled, borrowing from also required the respective episodes in their legends of “''the giver (Achilles) where he loans his Noble Phantasms''” and "the receiver (Astolfo) where he borrows a Noble Phantasm." The most common Noble Phantasms are holy swords and demonic swords used by heroes during their lives. - 4 There is no specific form into which they must fit. They can be the weapons the hero used in life, and they can be famous anecdotes about the hero given form upon their ascension. While they can be physical weapons, the act of throwing many weapons at once or a "sword that splits into an infinite number" could be Noble Phantasms in themselves. provides several examples of a Noble Phantasm's power, mentioning dragon-slaying swords, shoes that can run far and wide, god-killing demonic swords, and Hazanken, a sword in Chinese legends able to even slice through mountains that can only be swung once. There are those like that is 's life sublimated into a Noble Phantasm due to having been acknowledged by all as the King of Conquerors, and there are those like Zabaniya that are Noble Phantasms because of their status as that which establishes their users as rather than having been recorded in history. Most Noble Phantasms are simply regarded as lost legends in modern times, but there are some that have remained throughout the millennia. - Heaven's Feel Backnight 4 There are humans like and that can actualize Noble Phantasms that have been passed down throughout their bloodlines for generations. Others like , , and one owned by have remained throughout the ages and act as catalysts for summoning their wielders as Servants. It is possible to sacrifice a Noble Phantasm for an attack that is one rank higher, which is called a | }}. If a Noble Phantasm is packed with magical energy, it can be made to explode after striking its target. It is nearly impossible to repair a destroyed Noble Phantasm, and since they are the trump cards of Heroic Spirits, they are unlikely to take such measures. is an exception, as he can reproduce as many copies of Noble Phantasms as his magical energy will allow due to Tracing, allowing him to also counterbalance the fact that all of his projections are lowered by one rank. If a Servant wishes to destroy their own weapon in another fashion, it is much easier than destroying one in normal combat. is able to easily break in half without any effort. Activation Similar as to how spells are required to activate magecraft, it is necessary to awaken and activate Noble Phantasms with their True Name. While something like is a splendid spear with history and itself a Noble Phantasm, it does not appear inherently extraordinary by itself, only able to display its full potential beyond the realm of normal weapons when imbued with magical energy and activated with the recitation of its True Name. '' : Day 4 - Wounded Last Night / Saber's Compromise It is possible to give an alternate name to a Noble Phantasm in the case of its True Name being forgotten like with , but while it will be reflected in the Servant's status as such, it cannot activate its true power without it. activates his an with those "''suspicious names", while the True Names are very likely different. For weapons that release a great attack, they only reflect their power upon having their True Name called, so striking with them as regular armaments will only reflect the physical abilities of the wielder. - Volume 1 There are a number of Noble Phantasms that display passive abilities that continue to function without any need to call out their names called , such as , and . It may be the case that there are conditions required before Noble Phantasms can be activated, and some rare ones require materials to construct. The most common of such cases are those that still exist in the world in the present day that requires the Noble Phantasm to be obtained, while rarer cases require actual materials for their entire construction. While normally complete existences, there are those that are too large to be possessed by a single hero and those that were incomplete but still recorded in the hero's legend. - Volume 2 Noble Phantasms that can be utilized by Masters in the Holy Grail Wars are called . - Act 2, Chapter 1 & Chapter 4 While Avalon lacks functions as a Noble Phantasm without present, Avalon can be sealed within a person to allow them to experience its healing effects so long as Saber is present. Qin Shi Huang's can be used by someone even without him being summoned, and has shown the ability to give his to his Master. Classification Noble Phantasms are classified by their effectiveness against enemies. One Noble Phantasm may have multiple classifications depending on its abilities. Along with Noble Phantasms, there are also the alternate descriptors of for and for . * - Due to its variable nature, is not given a classification. * - Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms are those specialized against defeating other people in single combat. Compared to stronger weapons, a majority of Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms will not go beyond defeating other beings no matter how strong the magical energy or curse they wield. wouldn't increase the speed of an action like chopping wood, and , which strikes the opponent's heart, would just be a strong lance if the target is a rock or a house. The advantage over stronger weapons is that they can be compared to guns with unlimited ammo while Anti-Army Noble Phantasms are one-time missiles. Missiles are more powerful, but an Anti-Unit can be continuous like Invisible Air. There are also those that are very cost effective like Gáe Bolg, so it can be called a sure-hit arrow that is better at killing single people than a cannonball. * - Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm used upon the wielder instead of another target. * - The classification of . * - This classification of Noble Phantasms that target the mind. While normally Anti-Mind, , within the cyberspace of the , becomes Anti-City and Anti-World. * - The classification of . * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that brings forth a Labyrinth or something similar to the concept of a maze. * - Anti-Army Noble Phantasms are those with a wide enough range to be specialized against armies. They are more powerful weapons than Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms, capable of easily blowing them away, but they must be used more wisely because of their larger cost. Using an A Rank Noble Phantasm takes a great deal of mana, so they must wait before they can use it again. * - Anti-Army Noble Phantasms used upon the wielder's own army instead of another group. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that has power capable of blowing away sturdy walls, doors and gates. * - This rank has powerful Noble Phantasms that can even blow away solid fortified structures. While the difference between Anti-Unit and Anti-Army is the variation in the area of effect, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms are distinguished from other categories by the great difference in power. Only has this rank in all of the Noble Phantasms of the and . in also possesses this rank. * - Fortress Noble Phantasms are those that consist of solid fortified structures. * - The classification of An Gal Tā Kigal Shē. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that targets the people, whether they are of the masses or they are that of a civilization. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that has enough range to potentially cover an entire city. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that has enough range to potentially cover an entire country. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that affect the itself, such as . While the actual output is around the level of Excalibur, Enuma Elish's effect of unquestionably being that of the legend of "ripping the world" puts the sword in a special category. * - The classification of and . According to , if one releases the full power of a Top Servant's Noble Phantasm, it still can't completely destroy the planet. Even if an Anti-Planet Noble Phantasm existed, according to her calculations, it's still not possible to destroy the planet, since there are already safety measures put into place by the Counter Force. Only creatures from outer space might be able to destroy the Earth. Epic of Remnant - Shinjuku Singularity: Chapter 11 story summary, translated by Aesma-Daeva at Reddit. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that are meant to be used for the dispelling and destruction of magecraft and other thaumaturgy. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that targets other treasures, potentially including Noble Phantasms. * - The classification of . * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that are effective against . They are few in number, including and . * - The classification of . * - The classification of . * - The classification of . * - The classification of . * - The classification of . * - The classification of . * * - The classification of . * - The classification of . * * The classification of Noble Phantasms that are effective against demons and those who were regarded as demons. The Heroic Spirit Minamoto no Yorimitsu is currently the only one known to have the most Anti-Demon Noble Phantasms in possession. * - The classification of Noble Phantasms used to create barriers, typically Bounded Fields, but it does not include those that are also used to attack. is purely defensive, so it is a typical example of a barrier. While other Noble Phantasms like may create barriers, they will instead be classified by their ability to attack like Blood Fort Andromeda belonging to the Anti-Army category. * * * * - The classification of Noble Phantasms that sacrifice the user's life like . * List of Known Noble Phantasms This list only contains Noble Phantasms that exist on this wikia. See the for canon Noble Phantasms. List in '''Alphabetical order'.''